The Lord of the Horseshoes
by rootbeerftw98
Summary: Scootaloo is given the responsibly of her uncle's magic horseshoe, and all the dangers that come along with it. Pardoy of Lord of the Rings. lord of the rings done by ponies. rated T for language an violence.
1. Chapter 1: Eldore's party

AUTHOR'S NOTES

first of all, if there is any other lord-of-the-rings paradoy i do not want others to think im ripping them off, any relationship between my fanfic and somepony's elses is complety cowinceadental, or is it coincidental, i digress! my spelling may be a bit off, but i will tripple-check the chapter for mistakes before uploading it, but some will slip. Thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ELDORE'S PARTY**

In the begining, the time of the forging of the nineteen horseshoes, there were no laws, no code of order, and no peace. Many say thats why the horseshoes were forged, but others said it was for the selfesh of the bearers. Three were giving to the Elf-ponies, beautiful and immortal, seven, to the Dwarf-ponies, whos mines made for most of the gems today, and nine to the Earth-ponies, whom craved power over _everything_ else. But the one horseshoe, _the one horseshoe_, forged in secrecy, by the mighty Discord, in the hellfire of Mt Doom, hed the upmost power of them all. Soon, the great battle of Mordor had begun. Dwarf-ponies fighing alondside Elf-ponies in a battle for the fate of Middle-Equestria. Orcs, Gobblins, Trolls, and many other of hell's nastiest monsters, fought along side Discord's army of creatures, eyes shining with hopes to defeat their enemy and taking control of Middle-Equestria. But the allince of the Dwarf and Elf-ponies were too strong for them. Victory was close at hoof, until Discord took the battle to new limits. With the one horseshoe at his disposal, Discord slaughtered them. But the Elf-pony lord did not fall so easily. Taking with him nothing but a sword, he dashed into battle with Discord. Blood was spilled, too much blood, and Discord had the Elf-pony cornered. Discord steped on the Elf-pony's sword and shattered it into five pieces. Discord's fatal mistake was getting too cocky. The Elf-pony took the largest part of the shatterd sword (the handel and the chipped blade) and sliced Discord's hand clean off. The horseshoe melted away the discarded hand and landed on the stone underhoof. Discord yelled in pain before, he too, fell to the cold stond ground. Discord, was no more. Taking the horseshoe in-hoof, the slayer of Discord travled the world and defeated anypony who opposed him. But, in time, the horseshoe betrayed him to a battle he could not win. The horseshoe had a mind of its own, carying the spirt of Discord along with it. Soon it reached a river, in one of the twelve Misty Mountains. History became legend, legend became myth, and myth, became bed time stories. Then, the horseshoe found a new master, a creatue called Spike, whom it possessed and led to mental illness. Several years later, the horseshoe made its move, it escaped Spike's cluches. Who was to think that a hobbit-pony would be the one to discover it, and take it back to the shire?

* * *

THE SHIRE, HOBBIT-PONYTON

SIXTY YEARS LATER

* * *

Scootaloo sat under a big oak tree, reading her book about her uncle's travles to and from the Shire. Although there may have been some unclear parts, it was a good tale! But that was not ther reason she was under the tree, no, Scootaloo was waiting for her friend-and wizard-Twilight the purple. Not soon after Scootaloo finished the chapter in witch her uncle barley escapes Warg-wolves and Goblins, she heard a quiet trot, along the walking path to her left. Putting the bookmark into her pocket, she raced over to the walking trail and there stood a unicorn dressed in a black cloak and pointed hat, while she held in hoof a large staff (about a foot taller than she was, on all fours) with small, thick branches on the top. "My, my, you're awfully late." Scootaloo said matter-o-factly. "A unicorn is never late, or early, she shows up exactly when she wants to." Twilight said, while glancing her eyes at the young pegasus. A short moment of slience is broken with a chuckle from Scootaloo, then Twilight, witch is quickly turned into a laugh. Scootaloo jumped on the unicorn and embraced her in a deep hug. "It's so good to see you, Twilight!" exclamed an overexcited Scootaloo. The two began to walk down the path, towards Scootaloo's Hobbit-pony hole. "You know, you've been labled as the offical disturber of the peace," Scootaloo told he purple friend. "Is that so?" Twilight saked her, with a glint of humor in her voice. "Yes, us Hobbit-ponies were very quiet, non-adventurous ponies, untill you showed up." Scootaloo informed the unicorn. "well..." Twilight said, looking around, seeing sevreal Hobbit-ponies were giving her dirty looks, or slimply scoffing. Where as the colts and a fillies gathered behind Scootaloo and Twilight and cheered "Twilight is back! Fireworks! Twilight, the fireworks!" But, Twilight continued to walk onward. The children began to complain, "Awwww, come on Twi!" But the unicorn continued to walk. But suddleny, the bag Twilight had been carrining on her back flung open, and at least twenty fireworks shot up and spirled into the air before exploding into a collage of colors, ilumating into the reflections of the puddles on the ground, and the children cherred: "YAY! Thank you, Twilight! Your the Best unicorn ever!" Scootaloo chuckled at this, for she too, idlized Twilight as the best unicorn to ever live. Before midday, the two reached Scootaloo's Hobbit-pony hole. "Twilight, im glad your back." Scootaloo said as she ran off to a clearing where other Hobbit-ponies were setting up a large party. "As am i, Scootaloo. as am i." The unicorn responded with a sigh. The magical pony walked up to a fence blocking the entrance to the Hobbit-pony hole and chuckled at the sign nailed into the gate post. '_no visitors prmitted beyond this point. Thank you. -Eldore' _Tapping the gate with her staff, it magicly flew open. Twilight walked up onto the porch and knocked her hoof aginst the door. A voice came from inside: "Go away! I can't have, nor do i want any relitives or dwarves looking for a bite of bread!" Twilight chuckled, then what about an old friend?" The door opened to reveal the smiling face of a senior Hobbit-pony. "Twilight!" Eldore ran forward and hugged Twilight. "Do come in! i'll make you tea, do you want crumpits to go along?" The happy Hobbie-pony asked while scooting over to his kitchen. "No, tea will be fine, thank you!" Twilight responded, crouching down to avoid hitting her head aginst the celling. "Ive a lot to do, you know! Parties, and cooking, and book wrighting! Oh my!" Eldore said with a grin. Setting her staff and hat down, Twilight moved into the kitchen, where Eldore stood pouring tea into two small cups. Twilight used her magic to levitate the cup to her mouth, and said, "eleventy-five, yes?" "Indeed!" The Hobbit-pony responded. "Onehundred and fifteen birthdays, but why here? I want to go see the mountains again! The mountains, Twilight!" "Well, I, for one, am not stopping you!" Twilight told her friend. "I know that, but it's these damned relitives, Scootaloo! Look at her! She'de forget her wings if im not here to give 'em to her!" Exclamed Eldore. "But she needs to learn. I plan on taking a vacation. A very, _permanent_ vacation. One I do not intend on returning from. As a matter of fact, I wont." An hour passed, and the sky was bright with dusk. The Hobbit-ponies were putting the finishing touches on the party, while Eldore and Twilight were sitting on top of Eldore's home, smoking pipes. Eldore blew a ring of smoke, while Twilight blew a green pagisus threw Eldore's ring, causeing both to disolve. "This will be a night to rember Twilight, just you wait and see." Eldore wispered to her friend.

* * *

The air was filled with laughter, and the ground was littered with dancing Hobbit-ponies. In the corner of the dance clearing, Scootaloo was trying to get her friend to dance. "Come on, Applebloom! Cant die 'till you do it!" Scootaloo coated. "Well, I will do it on _my _eleventy-fith birthday." Applebloom remarked. "But then you'll be old! Come on!" Laughing, Scootaloo pulled her friend up off her seat and pushed her into a young, handsome Hobbit-pony. The two blushed, but soon danced, like all the other Hobbit-ponies. Scootaloo chuckled and looked over to see two Hobbit-ponies runing away with a large firework in their hooves. Twilight was telling a story to the young Hobbit-ponies, and took no notice of the thieves. Scootaloo was walking towards where the two were headed, but could go no further, due to the firework rocketing off the ground, zooming into the air, and exploding in the air. the debrie from it though was a tad bit small, for such a big firework. But then it happend, the remaining bits of firework formed a shape of a dragon! it soared into the sky, noesed its way down, and began dive-bombing the party. Panic and chaos erupted from around Scootaloo, and all she could do was watch in horror. When the dragon was nearly touching the ground, it zoomed off to the right and soared into the cloudes, before, it to, exploded into the most beiutiful fireworks display you, and any Hobbit-pony have ever seen! (Untill this day, of course) Scootaloo heard a voice behind her: "Let's get another one, ey, pipsqueak?" "Indeed sweetie belle" But their fun was interupted by Twilight. "Well, well, well, Sweetie belle and Pipsqueak. I shuld have known." The unicorn said aloud draging the two Hobbit-ponies to a dish washing center. Crices avoided, all the Hobbit-ponies around Scootaloo were chering and claping and stomping there hooves. "Hobbit-ponies of Hobbit-ponyton!" Cried Eldore, happly. "Today marks my elevnty-fith birthday!" (The Hobbit-ponies cheered) "You have all been very kind to me, Scootaloo, and all the other Hobbit-ponies! And that is why i know you will not be to alarmed to know-you being the acepting Hobbit-ponies that you are-I will be taking a trip. A-a, another trip, one i will not return from." Eldore reached into his pocket, felt his horseshoe, and put his hoof on the curve, and said, in a hushed voice: "I bid you all farewell." Slipped on the horseshoe, and dissapered in front of every Hobbit-pony's eyes. Gaspes filled the air, and Scootaloo was baffled, how did Eldore dissaper? And where to? When Scootaloo looked over to her right, she noticed Twilight was gone to! How?

Meanwhile, Twilight was waiting inside Eldore's hole. Before long she saw him. "Ooh, very cleaver! Now every Hobbit-pony is looking fore you! Down there!" She said. Eldore replied: "Oh, who asked you? They would never let me go if they knew i wasn't intending on returning!" He slaped on his travle pack and boots, held his troting stick, and took a finall look at his maps. "Then what about the horseshoe? Will any Hobbit-pony know _that_, is missing?" Twilight chalanged. Eldore scoffed, "You...you want it for yourself! You can't have it! It's my own, my love, my _precious_!" he said viscusly. "Your precious? Eldore, your croupted, hoof it over..." Twilight said. "NO! My precious! MINE! You are a thief, Twilight, your trying to get it all to yourself!" Eldore bellowed. "ELDORE! DO NOT, AND I MEAN, DO _NOT_ TAKE ME FOR A CONJUER OF CHEAP TRICKS! Im not trying to rob you! Im trying to help you." The unicorn broke his trance. "Oh Twilight! Im so sorry! I need this trip more than i thought! This confined space has gotton to my head! Well, i will not dilly-dally any longer! Adue!" Eldore said and moved to the door. "The horseshoe is still in your pocket." Twilight pointed out. "Oh..." Eldore took it out of his pocket, looked at it in his hoof and did not let go. "Eldore," Eldore looked at it again, and let it slide out of her hoof. It landed with a thud on the ground, and did not bounce. Eldore trotted out the door, but he paused, and turned around. "You know what, i know how to finish my book now. And he lived happly ever after." He told his friend, turning back around and walking off to the exit of the Shire. "Glad to hear it my friend, im glad to hear it."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

heu guys! thank you for reading, the next chapter is in the making as you read! sort-of. but again, if im redoing other people's work, im sorry, i didn't know and do not know, if there is a lord of the rings pardy done by ponies. Thank you!

-RootBeerFTW


	2. Chapter 2: Futhest from home

**CHAPTER TWO**

**FURTHEST FORM HOME**

"Eldore? Eldore!? Uncle Eldore!" Scootaloo yelled, running up to Eldore's Hobbit-pony hole. Scootaloo bursted through the door and began: "Eldo-" She was distracted by a horseshoe laying on the floor. "What in the heavens?" She said, picking up the small gold object. "Scootaloo, your uncle's horseshoe... do not_,_ _ever_, put it on." Twilight wispered without looking over her shoulders, and continued staring at the fire, witch was the olny source of light in the entire Hobbit-pony hole. "As long as you dont put it on, and dont show it to any Hobbit-pony, youll be fine." "Is that a threat? Twilight, my uncle is missing, in case you didnt care to notice!" Scootaloo complained. "Scootaloo, i tried to pick it up, but it repled me, you can pick it up though! You have a amazing resistence to it, by now the power is so strong that any Hobbit-pony who touches it...well...they will be droven to a mental sickness. _You,_ are olny outraged by your uncle's dissaperance. But he is fine! he is olny on another trip! But top concern is the saftey of that horseshoe. Nothing else." The wise old unicorn explained to her young, pegisus friend. With that said, Twilight moved to the door and sutied up in her hat, her cloak, and held her staff in her left hoof. "I will be back in three weeks. Put the horseshoe in an envlope, stamp it shut, and do not talk about it, okay?" Twilight instructed. Scootaloo spoke up in confusion: "Youre leaving? but you've olny just arived!" Twilight sighed, then replyed, "Please, Scootaloo, i need to go," The Hobbit-pony-pegisus nodded, then said: "Okay, but please be quick, Twilight!" "I will" Twilight chuckled and began her walk to the gate, than the exit of Hobbit-ponyton, then she dissapeared from Scootaloo's sight. The Hobbit-pony looked down at the horseshoe in her left hoof. She then proceded to do as Twilight told her to do, she put the horseshoe into an envlope, staped it shut, put it into a chest, and pretended like she never seen it before. The three weeks seemed like three moons to Scootaloo, who didnt have much patience for much in life, but, shure enough, three weeks from the party, Twilight returned, and invited herself in Eldore's Hobbit-pony hole, where Scootaloo was making tea. "Get the horseshoe, now!" The unicorn didnt have time to explain. Scootaloo stuch her head into the chest and emerged with the envlope in her mouth. Twilight imedaly grabed the envlope with her magic and soared it into the fire, where the envlope burned, leaving behind a sparkling gold horseshoe. Twilight used her magic and levitated the horseshoe once again, and turned it to Scootaloo. "Its cold" Twilight said and droped it into scootaloo's hoof. "Now, the engravings, are there eny markings?" Asked Twilight turning away from Scootaloo "No i don-wait! There are, but its in Elf-ponyish, i cant read it." Scotaloo informed Twilight, who was turning back to Scootaloo. "No, its Mordoreish, written in Elf-ponyish. The markings say: _one horseshoe to rule them all, one horseshoe to find them, one horseshoe to bring them all, and in the darkness, bind them. _That is the one horseshoe, forged by Discord in the hellfire of Mt. Doom. Scootaloo, the horseshoe wraiths will finde you, that is, if you stay here Take the horseshoe back to Mt. Doom, and toss it into the fires of it. Scootaloo, you must destroy the horseshoe, for the fate of Middle-Equestria. Discord can not rise again!" Scootaloo was feling overwhelmed, how was this responsibality? "No, i cant! Twilight you take it!" She moved her hoof towards Twilight. "No, Scootaloo, It's your respon-" "Im giving it to you! take it Twilight, take it!" Scootaloo was in tears, how was she to do this? and if she fails, then what? Destruction of Middle-Equestria? Scootaloo put the horseshoe back in her pocket and asked"How will I be able to do this?" Twilight responded in a mellow tone: "I will be helping along the way, now, we need to get packing." They packed two small bags of apples,a small bag of nuts, a flask of water, a large bag of Bits, a map of the Shire, The Misty Mountains, Mordoor, and two camping bags. When they were finished packing, they were discusing plans for a trip. "...And stay off the path, and remember, do not put on the hor-" Twilight was interupted by a rustling of bushes outside the window. She used her magic and pulles a squrming Hobbit-pony out of the bushes. "Im sorry Mrs. Twilight! i Swear i heard nothin'! And evean if i did promess i wont tell nopony!" Said Applebloom, wrigling in midair. "What did you hear?" Twilight accused her in a harsh tone. "Not a lot, something about horseshoe, and-and a mountain, but please dont hurt me, Mrs. Twilight!" Applebloom pleaded. Twilight looked to Scootaloo, who looked back and chuckled. "I wont hurt you, and i canot trust you, so that is why you will be accompning Scootaloo on her (Applebloom closed her eyes and cringed at this.) journy to Mordoor to destroy the horseshoe." Applebloom slowley nodded, and said "Alright..." The three ponies proceded to pack the same into Applebloom's pack and when they finished, continued to discuss plans for safty. The moon went down, not a few hours later, and the sun came up shortly after that. Both Scootaloo and Applebloom were ready for thier trip. Twilight accompanied them for a mile outside Hobbit-Ponyton, then said her temperaril farewells, and walked the other direction. Before she left she told the two young Hobbit-ponies that she would be visiting a friend, a unicorn, to be percise, who could help this situation, if you asked nicely. When Twilight left, it was midday, and the Hobbti-ponies were hungry for thier seccond lunch (Hobbit-ponies had a diet of two breakfasts, two lunches, and two suppers.) of apples and walnuts. The hobbit-ponies finished thire lunch and were headed through farmer Grumble's wheat feild. Nopony knows why the farmer is called Grumble, he is a very nice farmer, and allowes anypony to pass through his wheat feild, as long as they dont steal his wheat, or evean touch it. Applebloom paused in the center of the feild, while Scootaloo walked on, but she turned around and asked: "Applebloom? Are you okay?" Applebloom responded: "This is it, one more step and i will be the furthest from home ive ever been." Scootaloo smiled at her friend, and pulled her foward into the next half of the crops.

Meanwhile, Twilight had already approached her friend's tower and seen the waiting unicorn at the porch. "Twilight the Purple, last time i saw you here, you were trying to sell me scout cookies." The old unicorn told her friend. "And you were gullable enough to eat them." Twilight concluded. "Im glad to see you again, Twilight" Twilight chuckled: "Ditto my friend, Trixe the Turquiose." The two friends hugged and walked into Trixie's tower, and began discusing matters of the horseshoe. "...Now i see your point, but Twilight, what if the Hobbit-pony fails? Discord will rise again, and destroy everything, all except the ones who are worshiping him. We could live forever, by _bringing_ him the horseshoe." Trixie confirmed. "Yes, but what if Scootaloo succsedes? then we're destroyed along with Discord!" Twilight reasoned. Trixie snorted, then moved to a room in the center of the tower and pulled a cloth off a orb in the center of the room. "_I've_ already begun following him." She said. The orb had a large vertacle slit, that resembled an eye. Eather that or it _was_ an eye. Twilight put the cloth back on the orb, and trixie continued: "That orb tells me everything about that damn horseshoe there is to know! I have already told the Wraiths about it, and your little Hobbit-pony." Twilight was stunned. "Scootaloo..." She wispered, and made a run to the door, but it magicly slamed shut, and locked. "Im sorry Twilight, im afraid i can't let you do that. Fate will find her... and fate will slaughter her." Twilight redided her staff. "Let me go. Now." Trixie smirked. "Trixie dosent want to." And she stomped _her _staff on the stone tile floor, and Twilight want flying back, and landed aginst the wall, but then Twilight thrusted he staff foward and used the magic to cut Trixie's shoulder. Trixie grunted and tried the same trick on Twilight, but this time, made her mussles expand and quickly contrast, repeidly. Twilight yelled in pain, and dropped her staff. Trixie pulled the staff to her, with magic and pionted both at twilight, while standing on her hind hooves. Twilight was spinning on the floor, unable to control her movements. "You are a fool, Twilight! Now parish!" Twilight was levitated into the air with out hesitation and zoomed upwards to the celling, hit it hard, and heard somthing crack.

Meanwhile The Hobbit-ponies were makeing their way trough a vegtibal garden when they heard a noise. "What was that?" Applebloom asked, and was ansered by two Hobbit-ponies coliding into her. "Sweete belle and Pipsqueak! Why are you here?" Applebloom asked. "We could ask you the same question! We're here bacause... well... we're theives." Pipsqueak anserd. "Really? your theives!? I didnt know! Scootaloo, Sweete belle and Pipsqueak are _theives_!" Applebloom said sarcasticly. "Oh shut up and help us carry this loot!" Sweete belle told the Hobbit-ponies. Applebloom and Scootaloo did as they were told and helped the theives carry the cabiges, carrots, onions, and tomatoes. But the farmer found them, well... almost. Scootaloo, Applebloom, Pipsqueak, and Sweete belle all ran out of the croping feild and halted at a cliff, but their luck was not to last. The small chunck of land gave way under them, and they fell about fifteen feet to the ground. When they landed, most of the vegies were ruined, but they could salvage a cabbage or two. Scootaloo was not helping, due to a trotting she heard in the distance. "Hide... everypony hide!" She called out. Everypon grabed a cabbage (all except for Scootaloo) and jumped under a large tree root and stayed still. Scootaloo heard the trotting grow louder and louder still. Soon. the trotting stopped, and Scootaloo knew the pony it was comming from was standing on top of the root looking for them. Scootaloo reached into her pocket and pulled out the horseshoe, ready to put it on, But Pipsqueak threw his cabbage far to the right. Witch of course, created a noise, witch, of course, caused the Wraith to run over to the spot. Taking their chance, the four Hobbit-ponies ran the other way, towards the river. Applebloom spotted a raft, quickly untied it, and hopped on. Sweete belle and Pipsqueak followed, but Scootaloo fell behind. The three on the raft were yellin at her to jump on, so Scootaloo ran a little faster and leaped. Scootaloo tried to use her wings, but they were pitifuly small for her age, and could not carry her. She did make it though, and she fell down on the raft as soon as she was safe. Sweete belle looked back, to see the wraith looking to their direction. Or right at them. Applebloom and Sweete belle steered the raft, while Scootaloo and Pipsqueak slept, in a peaceful, sleep. "Scootaloo, wake up, were here, Scootaloo!" Applebloom nugged the sleaping Hobbit-pony. Getting up, suiting up, and waking up at the same time, Scootaloo got off the raft and jumped to the cold, wet grass. The four walked to a gate where a guard stood, holding a spear. "State ye being here." He said. Pipsqueak spoke first: "Were heer for the Dancing Dragon bar." "Your a little youn to be drinking." "Yes, but the Dancing Dragon is also a hotel." The gaurd thought for a moment, before saying: "Fine, but be on the lookout for nine ponies in black cloaks." Apple bloom responded: "Thank you. We will." And the four Hobbit-ponies walked in to the small town on the riverside.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Thank you for reading! i am using the LOTR names for places, not ponies, just an FYI. The dancing dragon seems more suitible for this parody rather than the prancing pon, dont you think? Thanks!

-RootBeerFTW


	3. Chapter 3: The Dancing Dragon

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE DANCING DRAGON**

When the four reached the bar, Scootaloo decided to get a room on the seccond floor; it would not be the first place the wraiths would look, and it had a view to see any weird activity by the gate. "Oi, Scoot! Were gonna dance, if you need us! Not likely you will, but... you know! You know!" Pipsqueak told his friend. Scootaloo looked over her shoulder to see both Applebloom and Sweetie belle dancing on top of a large table, and they were drawing a large number of eyes, and an even larger number of Bits. Scootaloo couldnt help laughing at the sight of the nonshulant Hobbit-ponies. After the dance episode, the four Hobbit-ponies used the Bits they earned to buy a giant supper. "Applebloom... look at that pony... shes' been looking at us since we arrived." Scootaloo wispered to her friend, and pointed to a Pony in a a black cloak. "Pervert." Sweetie belle wispered,after eavesdroping. "Well, mabey shes' a horseshoe wraith!" Pipsqueak sugested. "Be quiet! she might be listning!" Scootaloo insturcted him. The Hobbit-ponies shruged it off and went to their rooms. Sleep did not wash them away though. So they all got up and told ghost stories. "...And thats how i lost my medical licence!" Sweetie belle finished. Scootaloo was cowaring in fear. "Wow, Sweetie belle, that realy was scary!" Pipsqueak said. Scootaloo blinked, then said: "Okay... Good night..." trying to keep her screams back, she paced back and fourth. "Night!" Pipsqueak and Sweetie belle said in unison, and then hoped into their bed. Applebloom fell aslep shortly after that, and invited Scootaloo to lay down next to her, but Scootaloo was to scared to go to sleep. She sat up and tried to relax, but this proved to be impossible, due to her flinching at every floorboard creak from the room above them. Scootaloo was (finally) about to fall asleep, but the door to her room flung open, and in walked a pony in a black hood. "Wraith..." Scootaloo wispered, to scared to yell it. "Shut up!" The pony impared. "Who are you?" Scootaloo wispered again. The pony drew back her hood to revel a blue face, pink, blodshot eyes, and a bloddy, dirty, and unwashed rainbow colored mane. "My name is Dash, Rainbow Dash. And im here to help." Dash told Scootaloo. "Help?" Is all Scootaloo was able to say before she heard an loud boom from out side. Turning around, Scootaloo saw that the gate was on fire, and the gard was on the ground, with his own spear sticking out of his chest. "Wraiths!" Dash said, reaching to her back to draw a sword. Scootaloo noticed and flinched, "Your here to... _help_?" Dash nodded, mouthed '_be quiet_' and shifted her head towards the sleping Hobbit-ponies. Scootaloo nodded in understanding, and woke everypony, and explained to them what was happning. When they were all up, Rainbow Dash kicked the glass window hard. "Jump to the next building! Go-go-go!" Dash yelled. The Hobbit-ponies did as they were told and jumped onto the roof next to them, witch provided a bridge from the Dancing Dragon to a cloth shop. Dash jumped after them, still holding her sword. "Get to the forest! Today!" She said agresivly. But the Hobbit-ponies did as they were told. "When you get there, look for a campsite, stay there!" Rainbow yelled before she riped of her cloak and revealed two blue wings. "Shes' a pagisus!?" Scootaloo yelled, but continued to run towards the forest. The Hobbit-ponies did not stop running until they reached a large clearing with a tent and a chared campfire. "Now what?" asked Applebloom. "Now, we fish!" Sweetie belle said, troting out of the tent, carrying two large fishing poles in her mouth, and clearly not caring thet that the Hobbit-ponies barly escaped with their lives. "Works for me!" Pipsqueak yelled and took a pole from Sweetie belle's mouth. "No! we need to wait for Dash!" Scootaloo said. "Fine... but once she gets back, im going!" Sweetie belle confirmed. "Okay." Scootaloo said.

Meanwhile, on the top of a tower in the far reaches of the Shire... "Ohh... poor Twilight... Well, then again... your choice!" Trixie yelled as she gave Twilight another mussle spasem. "GAHHHHH!" Twilight yelled as she fell to the floor (or in this case, the roof.) for the seventh time. "Trixie... Please st-AHH... Stop... Ple..." Twilight begged. Trixie stoped, "Fine, but your not getting off this roof. _Ever_." As Trixie was walking away, a gobblin walked up to her. "Master Trixie, the Hoseshoe and its four accompnies are now five." He informed her. "What!? Who?" Trixie asked. The gobblin swallowed. "Rainbow Dash... Master." He quaked. Trixie snorted. "Damn her! She will die first!" She yelled. "And as for you... Die." Trixie taped the gobblin's head to her staff and held it there. The gobblin screemed the most horrible scream you've ever heard. As his screams died down, the gobblin's eyes began to melt away and his skin cought fire. The gobblin burned as Trixie continued to walk down the stairs that brought her up to the roof, locking the door behind her.

Meanwhile... "You, kid!" Dash said, walking up to Scootaloo. "My name is not _kid_, it's Scootaloo." Scootaloo corrected. "Fine... Scootaloo... Is the horseshoe safe?" Dash asked in a wisper tone. "Horseshoe? What horseshoe?" Scootaloo asked. "Don't play stupid! The gold one in your pocket... I hope." The pegisus said. Scootaloo thought for a minute before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the horseshoe. "Yes... I have it." She wisperd, afraid of what Dash might do to her. The blue pegisus looked at the horseshoe. "Good! Put it back in your pocket!" She said happly. Pipsqueak broke in: "Can me and Sweetie belle fish?" Rainbow nodded. "You are..." She asked. "Pipsqueak." The Hobbit-pony said as he ran off to a nearby pool. Dash laughed, and Scootaloo wondered: '_Whats' she so happy about? We nearly died!_' Applebloom shifted uneasly. "My name is Applebloom, Mrs. Dash." Rainbow chuckled. "_Miss _Dash, mind you!" Applebloom lightend up at her happy tone, although still was still unshure. After Pipsqueak and Sweetie belle retrurned with a pound of fish, Scootaloo took her chance to talk to Rainbow Dash. "So what did you want to know, Scootaloo?" Dash asked. Scootaloo was hesitant to awnser. "How did you know i had the Horseshoe, you know, back in the Dancing Dragon?" Dash shruged. "You were lucky i saw you before anypony else did. Your pockets aint very deep, are they?" Scootaloo looked down at her left tunic pocket, and, shure enough, she saw that the top (the arch) was sticking out of it. "Here," Dash said, and hoofed Scootaloo a gold chain. "Put it on the chain, and wear it around your neck." Scootaloo smiled and thanked her. Fun, games, and fish were not to last, due to the five hearing a loud cry from the deeper dwelings of the forest, and it was growing louder. "Wraith!" Dash yelled. "Head north!" She pointed her hoof to the west. Scootaloo was confused, but soon understood, and took the Hobbit-ponies to the direction that Dash pointed to. They heard swords clashing and clanging togeather as they ran through the forest. They ran for so long they thought their legs would colapse under them, but they soon saw a large clearing, and a stonehege in the center of it. "There! go there!" Scootaloo yelled to the three other Hobbit-ponies. They ran to the brink of it, and began looking for stairs. Sweetie belle found them to the left, and began to climb, not looking back. Scootaloo ran after her, followed by Applebloom and Pipsqueak. When they got to the top, they huddled togeather in wait for Rainbow Dash. It seemed like a moon, before Scootaloo felt a hoof on her shoulder. Screaming, she wiped around to see Dash, with a bloody scar moving down her face, starting from he forhead, going through the left eye, and ending at the mid-section of the cheek. Rainbow shot her hoof into Scootaloo's mouth, "What, do you want them to find us?" She asked her firmly, while removing her hoof from her mouth. Applebloom asked confusely: "How did you get behind us?" Dash wispered: "I led the wraiths to the north, and snuck back around to this is where we'll camp." With that said, Dash began to walk around the large circle creating a foot deep, flat creaves. "I need to look around, defend if necessary." Dash said, while she threw four swords onto the ground, witch Sweetie belle and Pipsqueak dived for instantly. "Stay here." Dash ordered, and flew away. "Pegisi!" Applebloom said in a huff. Scootaloo gave her a '_What the hell do you mean_?' kind of look. "Sorry..." Applebloom sighed. Scootaloo fell asleap instantly, while Applebloom, Sweetie belle, and Pipsqueak played truth or dare. It was Applebloom' s turn. "Truth or dare, Sweetie belle?" Sweetie belle thought for a minute. "Dare!" She said. "I dare you to... to... spit into the air and catch it in your mouth!" Applebloom said to her friend. Sweetie belle lifted her head, spit in the air, caught in in her mouth, and swallowed it. "Oh lord, she actually did it..." Applebloom whispered. " I vote Sweetie belle won, now can we make a fire? I' m cold!" Pipsqueak asked. Applebloom nodded and got up to get firewood. "That rainbow pony is still gone." Sweetie belle pointed out. "Thankfully," Pipsqueak added. Applebloom and Sweetie belle laughed. Applebloom got the firewood into a nice tepi shape, and lit it with flint stones she had found in the clearing. "Much better." Pipsqueak sighed. "You know. we do haft to go to bed soon..." Applebloom reminded them. Sweetie belle chuckled: "Yes, but not,_ now_." Applebloom nodded at this and began to sing a song that Eldore taught her: "_Far over the Misty Mountains, cold, through caverns deep, and_-" Applebloom' s song was interupted by Scootaloo. "What are you three doing?! Put it out! Put it out!" Scootaloo said as she pulled her sleeping bag over the fire, witch began to put out. "Oi! What the hell are ya doing, Scootaloo?" Asked Pipsqueak. The Hobbit- ponies quarred so loud, the wraith's neednt the fire to signal the location of the Hobbit- ponies. "Scootaloo! What was that for?" Sweetie belle yelled. The four Hobbit-ponies heard a scream, and looked to their left to see the Wraiths galloping towards them. "...That..." Scootaloo whispered.

* * *

**AUTHOR' S NOTES**

**Twenty-five points to anyone who finds the Team Fortress two refrence!**

**Sorry this chapter was so sloppy, this is my first time wrighting, but i will not let that get in my way of making this the best stroy i can make it! Thanks for reading!**

**PS: Dont you just love cliff-hangers?**

**- RootBeerFTW**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wraiths

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sorry this story is so sloppy! It is my first. after this chapter i will be working on another fic, a one- shot... a, _long_ one-shot.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

** THE WRAITHS**

"In my defense... oops." Sweetie belle said to Scootaloo, who was diving for one of the two swords remaining on the ground. Pipsqueak followed her idea, and took his own sword out of it's sheath. Applebloom blushed, but ran after Scootaloo and snatched the last sword, ready for a threat. Sort of. Sweetie belle braced her own sword and jumped onto the top of a large rock. _SCREEEE! _A loud scream exploded into the air and echoed around the campsite, bouncing off the rocks and stone pillars. Scootaloo flinched, and closed her eyes to block the image of the wraiths climbing over the rocks and lunging towards her. "Brace!" Pipsqueak yelled. The wraiths were quick to approach the Hobbit- ponies, with intentions to kill them in their eyes. "Attack!" Pipsqueak hollered, while running towards the wraiths. The wraiths all drew their swords and put them in a swinging position, but Pipsqueak was to fast for them. He slashed his sword over one's mouth, and another one's throat. Each screamed in pain, but relentlessly fought. Sweetie belle ran to the side of Pipsqueak and raised her sword defensively. The wraiths took notice and jabbed their swords to an unguarded area. Sweetie belle and Pipsqueak avoided the attackers's attacks and fought ferociously, but were too caught up in their battle to notice that four, of the nine wraiths, slipped away from them and were moving towards Scootaloo and Applebloom. Applebloom raised her sword and whispered: "_There here for the horseshoe,"_ Scootaloo nodded, and raised her sword to a horizontal position. "Now!" Applebloom shouted, while lunging herself at the approaching figures. Scootaloo was to scared to move. Her fear was distracted by Sweetie belle tackling one of the Wraiths, witch had its sword inches from Applebloom muzzle. "DIE, BIT-" Sweetie belle started, but unable to finish, due to the sword slithering down her side, in a waterfall of blood. Sweetie belle screamed in pain, and stabbed her sword into the Wraith's belly. The white unicorn- Hobbit- pony did not pull it out, but instead twisted it and pushed it further into it's belly. The Wraith screched, and pushed Sweetie belle off. Sweetie rolled off him, dragging her sword with her, and stood up. By this time, Scootaloo bucked up her courage, and was fighting side by side, with Applebloom. (More like back- to- back, but i digress.) "I need help!" Pipsqueak yelled from the other side of the stone clearing. "Ive got two of them to flee!" He finished. "I took one of ' em down!" Sweetie belle contributed. "Three outta nine!" Applebloom yelled as she slashed her sword through the chest- area of a Wraith, who was standing on hind- hooves, attempting a commet- strike on her. The six remaining Wraiths bunched together, and dashed forward to the four Hobbit- ponies, whom of witch had done the same. Pipsqueak jumped under one of them, and cut the left hind- hoof. Sweetie belle had raked her sword vertically, to meet the Wraith's. Applebloom had clashed her sword at a bad angle, felt a sword soar through the front of her right hoof, and ended up fighting two of them. Scootaloo was fighting off the remaining two, and was starting to feel desperate. Soon she was cut up badly and on the ground, panting for air. One of the two Wraiths she was fighting was slowly moving towards her. Scootaloo reached into her pocket and pulled out her horseshoe. Slowly, she slipped it on. The world burned around her, her wounds felt healed, but were there. The wariths stopped fighting, and moved to where the invisible Scootaloo laid. "Cowards!" Pipsqueak shouted to her fleeing opponent. Scootaloo saw all six of the remaining Wraiths looking over her, only wearing white, shining, armour. She thought they were peaceful, untill one of them raised their sword, turned it downside- up, and stabbed Scootaloo in the chest. Scootaloo yelled in pain, only to have her voice, as well as her body, stay in the invisible- world. Suddenly, the Wraiths backed away, well... more like _ran _away. The horseshoe fell off Scootaloo's hoof, and brought her back to the visible- world. Rainbow Dash stood in front of the six Wraiths, waving a lit torch, and yelling: "Back! Get back!" She turned to the three Hobbit- ponies and shouted, "Protect Scootaloo!" The three young ponies need not be told twice, and dashed over to where Scootaloo laid, gripping her chest in horrible pain. Pipsqueak and Sweetie belle raised their swords defensively, while Applebloom inspected. Dash grunted, and threw the torch at a Wraith. It hit it's chest, and instantaneously lit his cloak on fire. It screamed, and backed up in a frantic struggle to get the burning robes off, but only made the flames grow. The Wraith continued to back up, until it stepped over the edge of the stone hedge, and fell to the jagged boulders surrounding the it, below. "Riddance!" Dash yelled after it, while slashing her sword at the Wraiths. "Dash! Wraith behind you!" Pipsqueak called out to her friend. Dash spun around, only to see a bloody figure holding it's sword in its mouth. Rainbow had no time to react, before the Wraith jabbed his sword through Dash's left wing. Screaming, Dash jerked her sword upward, through the Wraith's jaw and skull, then pulled it out, and swung it around to the other Wraiths. " Damn, that's hot..." Pipsqueak whispered, letting his guard fall. "Focus...!" Sweetie belle yelled. "Sorry!" Pipsqueak apologized, raising his sword again. Dash rolled back to the group, and nodded her head to the opposite direction of the Wraiths. Applebloom flaried her nostrils in understanding, lifted Scootaloo on her back, and picked up the horseshoe in her mouth. Sweetie belle ran to her side and helped carry Scootaloo. Pipsqueak watched their backs, as they moved down the stone hedge. When the quartet reached the grass, the took off running, followed by Dash, and the five (Seven, if you count the two run- aways who came running back when Scootaloo put on the horseshoe) remaining Wraiths. "Run run run run run run run!" Dash yelled as she caught up with the Hobbit- ponies. "Really? I thought we were supposed to trot!" Pipsqueak remarked. "Shut up and run!" Dash shot back. The four ponies continued to run, until they reached the tree line, where Dash spun around. "Applebloom, Sweetie belle, carry Scootaloo to the river-side, Pipsqueak, yer with me." Rainbow said, running back to the Wraiths, letting the blood from her wing drip onto the grass. Pipsqueak ran with her, while Applebloom and Sweetie belle took no time to hesitate, and ran away, with Scootaloo crying in pain. Dash and Pipsqueak reached the Wraiths, and immediately attacked. Dash slamed her sword into one's back, then retracted it into another's leg. Pipsqueak upper-cutted one's muzzle, but left himself open to another blood-stained sword, to cut through his flank. Yelling, Pipsqueak jerked himself around, and swung his sword into the Wraith's neck. It cut a nice few inches into the neck, and sprayed blood all over the ground. "Nice!" Dash yelled, while digging her sword into a Wraith's side. It yelped in pain, before Dash ripped it out to hit another. The battle raged on, and soon Dash had cuts all over her body, and Pipsqueak was limping, gasping for air. "Run!' Rainbow said, jerking her head towards Applebloom, Sweetie belle, and Scootaloo's position. Pipqueak ran off, slowed down due to her injurry. Dash stayed behind to hold of the Wraiths... again. Pipsqueak ran for what seemed like hours, before he ran into a riverside, where he saw Applebloom jumping through the water. He quickly proceded to do the same, but found this diffulct. Althought the water was washing away his blood and cleaning his wound, it was also pushing him away. He jumped, and tried to pull himself forward, but ended up slipping on a submerged rock, and falling down. Pipsqueak saw nothing, but blood merged with murkey green water. Pipsqueak thought that he would die for shure, but felt a hoof wrap around his chest, and pull him out of the water. Coughing and panting for air, Pipsqueak looked up to see a beautiful yellow pegasus, looking right back down at him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Pipsqueak coughed, and noticed that they were hovering over the water, and were being watched by the Hobbit- ponies across the river. "I... I think..." "Good." The pegasus said, while quickly flying over to the other Hobbit- ponies, and laying Pipsqueak on the ground. Dash came bounding over the water, with the Wraiths hard on her heels. "Run!" She shouted. The yellow pegisus turned away from Pipsqueak, and faced the river. Dash jumped onto the bank, and the pegisus of unknown slowly began mumbling something, in Elf-ponyish. Seven Wraiths darted out of the trees, and leaped into the water. The yellow pegisus's words began to grow louder, and faster, and soon, a giand wave of water exploded from upstream, and rocketed towards the Wraiths. None of them had time to escape, and were all washed away, in a large wave of _clean_, water. "An Elf-pony-pegisus? Damn... don't see that every day." Dash wispered, panting. "My name is Fluttershy, and yes, im a Elf-pony, witch limits my use of magic to spells like, well, that." Fluttershy responded. "Wait! How can a _pegisus _use magic?" Asked Sweetie belle. "Only an Elf-pony. I dont have abilities, but i can summon large forces of nature, like what you just saw," Said Fluttershy, turning around. "a unicorn can use all sorts of magic, an Elf-pony-unicorn; even more, but the seven great unicorns can control anything, and everything, but olny with their staffs." Dash trotted up to Fluttershy, and asked: "Listen, Fluttershy, Scootaloo has been stabbed by a horseshoe Wraith, but it happend while she was in the... um... to hell with it, the invisible- world, she needs the medical attention of Rivendell." Fluttershy nodded. "I understand: this is urgent. I will fly her there, if you would be so kind as to follow me to rivendell?" "We will." Dash responded. With that said, Fluttershy gripped a waling Scootaloo in her hooves, and gently (but quickly) flew off. Dash pulled Pipsqueak up, and began following Fluttershy's path. "Dash?" Asked Applebloom. "What is it?"Dash responded. "What were those... _Horseshoe Wraiths_?" Dash sighed. "You know the story of the nineteen horseshoes?" Applebloom nodded. "Well, when Discord made the twentieth horseshoe, the Earth-ponies, the nine horseshoe barring earth-ponies, declaried their master as discord, and the horseshoes's power overwhelmed them, and turned them into... well, that." Applebloom flinched. "No offence, but your not too good at telling stories." Dash laughed. "Your right! I didnt have enough years with my parents to gain those kind of social skill." Applebloom chuckled. "Are you okay, Pipsqueak? your leg is bleeding badly," Sweetie belle broke in. "Yah, im fine, but still tired, i got like, what, an hour of sleep at The Dancing Dragon?" Pipsqueak responded. Dash sat down. "Then we will camp here. I reccomend sleep for all of you. I'll keep watch. Pipsqueak and Sweetie belle instantly flopped down, while Applebloom made herself comfertable. She laid down and, with a last look at Rainbow Dash, closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hey every- pony! As said im now in the progress of the one- shot story, so i will probley be working on chapter five by the start of Feburary. Please note: this Pardoy is not based off the book '_the fellowship of the ring_' but off the movie directed by Peter Jackson. I am also developing an idea for a crossover in my head, and will give you a hint towards what it might be: The story includes a tale of time travel, and religious cats. oh yah, if you could tell your friends about this fanfic, i would be grateful, and the only reason im asking this is because im just trying to get ahead in life, and more e-mail mesages from this site would help movitate me! Thanks for reading! You've no idea what it means to me.

-RootbeerFTW


End file.
